


Obedient

by maverickmabel



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/pseuds/maverickmabel
Summary: took an asoue-nsfw-confessions post as a sketch prompt





	Obedient

__

_Lemony is always so desperate for touch that restraining him frustrates him and turns him on even more, particularly if he is tied with one of his neckties. Any touch leaves him burning but he is most sensitive in the ears._


End file.
